


Decisions!

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Choreography!
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Decisions!

**Author's Note:**

> No clue, but definitely pre-2008. ^^;;

It was important to be decisive in battle. It was important to be able to think quickly and act quickly. But this was not battle, despite the sheer amount of energy they were exerting and the sheer amount of perspiration glinting on their skin.

And so it came down to one of those decisions that was neither life-changing nor incredibly important in the long run. Those reasons alone were probably why it was so hard to decide. Life or death was an easy choice. Tactical strategy could be black and white at times.

So why was it that the three men were suddenly paused and staring at one another, looking almost sheepish?

"Isn't someone supposed to plan these things out in advance?" the brunette asked, probably more amused than annoyed but not willing to admit it. Besides, it was hard to be overly annoyed when buck naked save for the belt that bound his hands to the headboard.

"Rock-Paper-Scissors?" the blond suggested, pretending not to pay attention to the brunette despite leaning over a second later to lick a tiny bead of fluid from the tip of his arousal.

"I think you just decided it," the last of the three stated, taking his own erection in one of his hands and stroking it, making sure he was being watched. "You two play first. I have no problem watching."

Chances are, had he not been driven to the point of incoherency by a warm tongue bathing his erection, the brunette would have made some sharp comment about claims on his ass being made via rock-paper-scissors, but as he could not form anything resembling a sentence, he did not make such a retort. Besides, it probably wouldn't have been entirely appropriate, since they were the ones who had brought him into their bed anyway.

There was another decision pending, the blond thought a few moments later as he fought to swallow down hot seed. There was always the decision as to whether or not to keep the brunette, at least until the worlds righted themselves.


End file.
